youngjusticefandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Summer.bradshaw/My thoughts on Targets: Beware spoilers!
I had such an epic blog post here about Targets but the internet lost it. If you need to see the episode check here: removed by administrator Basically Cartoon Network hasn't aired it yet but streamed it on their website. Why? I don't know but some kind soul downloaded it and now we get to see secret agent Roy and plot unfold. ANYWHO! I shall try to remember what I wrote and post again in bullet points. *No Wally or Robin this episode. I missed them...sorta. I mean I did but I didn't because Roy was not only bad ass but NOT actually an ass for once. Dare I say like-able? Especially near the end with Aqualad with his youthful 'I'll be there for you bro' smiles. I VERY much liked his character growth in this episode and how he admits to needing help and being new to the solo hero thing. *Superboy gets his name. Conner is nice but AWKWARDNESS abounds! He doesn't know Superman is Clark Kent so Martian Manhunter suggesting Kent was automatically assumed by Megan to be a tribute to Dr. Fate (Kent Nelson). Ho ho ho! Someone is going to be laughing their butts off (I put money on Robin) but Superman and Conner probably wont be amused and it might make the father-clone relationship that much harder. *The dude Conner has a stare down with and cheerleader chick that was with him remind me of Cyborg and Bumblebee from Teen Titans. Just saying. *No highschool has so many people with superhero t-shirts. Then again, in that world the superheros exist so I'll give them a pass. *I love that Conner is Cadmus smart. *I felt embaressed watching Megan cheerlead. *I think Megan is a white martian. EVEN IF I hadn't seen the white martian in Bereft her bitterness was pretty obvious in this episode. I wonder if her 'uncle' shares her feelings about second class citizen white martians. Are white martians not violent and kinda evil in this universe or has megan just been misinformed? Very suspicous behavior in my opinion. *Lex Luthor totally staged the whole attack with League of Shadows in order to showcase the weapon in Mercy's arm and Roy's help just gave him the chance to lean in and study his and Aqualad's moves. *Sportsmaster and Cheshire prove they don't get along. I believe Cheshire is Artemis's aunt and Sportsmaster her dad. She could be the mole (especially if say Sportsmaster was threatening her mom) but that is so damn predictable I hope that's not it. What I am secretly hoping for is that she's the 'red herring' so to speak about being a mole or instead she's a double agent and had gone to Batman and Green Arrow and said 'they want me to spy on you, tell me what to say but protect my mom'. A good reason she lives with her mom in Gotham and not in Star City with Arrow. *Sportsmaster lets slip about there being a mole or leak in Young Justice. My next blog will be about my ideas on that but Aqualad is strangely my number one suspect. *All in all this episode made me: -Like Roy much more (he was hot and less of an ass!) -Respect Aqualad more as a fighter -Suspect Megan more and Artemis less (I'll talk on this in my next post). -Think Aqualad is the mole and will probably be the one to die. -Cringe at what life has in store for Superboy -Think Martian Manhunter was an adorable Uncle that totally just set up an EPIC scene when the others learn his name